Dan Ketika
by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht
Summary: Dan ketika ia bangun nanti, pria itu sudah kembali. Menyapanya dengan lembut, seperti apa yang selalu ia impikan. Tetapi kali itu, semua bukan hanya khayalan. - Savers contest: Banjir TOMATCERI.


**Dan Ketika**

**a Naruto Fanfiction by Yvne F. S. Devoulnueht**

**genre:  
>romancedrama**

**pairing:  
>SasuSaku<strong>

**rated:  
>KT**

**summary:  
>Dan ketika ia bangun nanti, pria itu sudah kembali. Menyapanya dengan lembut, seperti apa yang selalu ia impikan. Tetapi kali itu, semua bukan hanya khayalan. (Savers contest: Banjir TOMATCERI)<strong>

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Sudah?" tanya Ino dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Sakura mengangguk.

Di sanalah Haruno Sakura berdiri, mengenakan kimono terbagusnya, dengan obi yang terikat rapi. Rambut merah mudanya kini sudah kembali panjang, cukup panjang untuk disanggul dan disematkan sebuah _hairpin_ dengan gemerlap replika bunga sakura yang menggantung lemas.

"Dengan dandanan seperti ini, aku yakin Naruto akan sangat senang. Hah! Mungkin dia akan bengong dan tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa!" Ino berujar.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Ya, aku harap ia masih bisa mengucapkan kalimatnya di saat pengumuman nanti."

"Ya semoga saja," Ino berkata, ekspresinya melembut, "Tidak aku sangka hari ini datang juga."

Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah Sakura, "Aku tahu..."

Hari itu adalah hari besar. Di sela segala macam hal dan konflik yang terjadi di Konoha, juga kejadian besar lainnya, datanglah hari besar milik Sakura. Di mana ia akan menerima lamaran seorang pria yang sudah sekian lama mencintainya, dengan semua teman-temannya sebagai saksi.

"Lucu ya, kalau mengingat dulu aku sudah menolaknya ratusan kali," Sakura berbicara seraya berjalan keluar kamar yang ia tempati, menyusuri lorong dengan sahabatnya di sampingnya.

"Sangat," Ino menjawab, "Sangat sangat lucu. Kalau aku tidak ingat sisi romantisnya, saat ini aku akan menertawakanmu dengan alasan 'karma'."

Keduanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, kau siap?" Ino bertanya ketika ia dan Sakura sampai di sebuah pintu.

Sekali helaan nafas, "Ya, aku siap."

Dan pintu itu terbuka.

Sakura tersenyum, menyapukan pandangan ke seisi ruangan. Ia ingin mengingat hari ini, dengan segala detailnya. Ia ingin terus mengingat ekspresi bahagia teman-temannya yang saat ini sedang bertepuk tangan, bersorak riuh rendah akan kehadirannya. Suatu hari nanti, memori ini akan diingatnya dengan senyum yang tidak kalah cerah dengan yang ia miliki hari ini.

Pandangannya terhenti ke seorang pria di ujung lain ruangan.

Naruto. Terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Pipi gembul yang dimilikinya dulu telah hilang. Kini garis rahangnya begitu jelas; membuat ia benar-benar terlihat dewasa. Mata birunya kini tidak berkilatan kejahilan lagi. Hari ini, mata itu hanya mengisyaratkan kekaguman. Dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, bibir yang biasanya tersenyum nakal itu hanya berisi senyuman lembut dengan kehangatan yang selalu ia miliki.

Langkah Sakura dan Naruto bergerak bersamaan; saling menghampiri. Alunan musik tradisional lembut mengalun dari sisi lain ruangan tempat mereka berada. Saat mereka berdua sampai di hadapan masing-masing, seisi ruangan mendadak hening, seakan mengerti kapan saatnya harus memberi sebuah toleransi bising.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini," Naruto berujar pelan, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum ketika mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Dan kau sangat tampan," Sakura membalas, "Naruto-baka."

Pria pirang itu tertawa kecil. Tangannya meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya.

"Kau siap?"

Sakura mengiyakan.

Seakan benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat ketika kau menghabiskannya dengan kebahagiaan. Sakura hampir tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana cepat ia mengatakan 'ya' pada lamaran Naruto, bagaimana teman-temannya memberi selamat, bagaimana mereka semua mulai membicarakan masa lalu, dan bagaimana hanya gelak tawa yang mengisi ruangan pada saat itu.

Neji dan Shikamaru sedang menahan Lee yang sudah mulai mabuk ketika Naruto berbisik ke telinga Sakura, "Ayo keluar sebentar."

Musim gugur membuat angin pada malam itu terasa lebih dingin. Daun-daun berserakan di halaman belakang rumah Naruto. Tempat di mana Naruto dan Sakura kini berjalan dengan langkah pendek dan perlahan. Hanya berjalan berdampingan, tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari keduanya. Mereka berjalan cukup jauh.

Sampai Naruto memulai, "Sakura, mau bertaruh?"

"Bertaruh?" satu alis Sakura terangkat.

"Iya," Naruto menjawab cepat, "Kita berlomba. Siapa yang bisa kembali sampai ke ruang tadi duluan, akan ditraktir ramen oleh yang kalah."

Sakura tertawa, "Yang benar saja!"

"Ah...," Naruto ikut tertawa, " Kau takut kalah ya?"

Dengan gelengan kepala, Sakura menjawab, "Tentu tidak. Kalau begitu, lombanya dimulai..., sekarang!"

Sakura berusaha berlari dengan kimono yang mempersulit gerakan itu, ucapan 'Hei, curang' Naruto terdengar di belakangnya. Naruto segera menyusul, jelas, dengan mudah mengimbangi jarak yang tadinya lumayan jauh.

"Kau itu...," Naruto berseru di sela larinya yang semakin mendekati Sakura, "Curang!"

Dengan kata terakhir itu, Naruto memeluk tunangannya dari belakang. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada badan Sakura, menghentikan lari Nona Haruno. Keduanya tertawa diselingi tarikan nafas kelelahan.

"Oke oke, maaf..!" Sakura masih tertawa.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan!" Naruto mengangkat Sakura di dalam pelukannya, membawanya berputar satu kali, dan menurunkannya.

Tawa gembira itu redup perlahan. Kini hanya ada hembusan angin yang membawa daun, berputar di sekitar Naruto yang masih memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura hanya ingin waktu terhenti, tepat di saat itu, di saat kehangatan itu dimilikinya. Tapi ini bukan dunianya ketika masih berusia belasan. Bahkan kebahagiaan pun harus dibatasi, bukan dibiarkan berenang di dalam mimpi-mimpi dan harapan seperti di dalam dongeng.

"Kita harus kembali sekarang, Naruto. Aku yakin pasti yang lainnya-"

"Sakura...," Naruto berujar dengan nada rendah, "..._arigatou_."

Dan saat itu, sebuah kenangan muncul di pikiran Sakura.

**_"Sakura, arigatou..."_**

Sebuah kenangan pahit. Sebuah kenangan yang bisa membuat malam bahagianya hancur begitu saja. Sebuah kenangan yang begitu kuat, sebegitu kuat hingga bisa membuat pandangannya kabur terhalangi air mata.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, membalikan badan Sakura ke arahnya, hanya untuk melihat air mata pertama jatuh di pipi Sakura.

"Hei...," Naruto mengusap jejak air mata itu, "Hei hei hei, jangan menangis..."

Tapi air mata Sakura tetap mengalir. Seberapapun Sakura memerintahkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti, air mata itu tetap mengalir. Bahkan semakin deras.

"Hei, sudah...," Naruto menarik Sakura ke pelukannya, mengusap punggungnya perlahan.

"Naruto...," Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan tunangannya, "Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri sebentar? Aku butuh waktu..."

Meski ragu sempat tergambar jelas di wajah Naruto, tapi pada akhirnya pria itu memberi apa yang diminta gadisnya; gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Dengan itu, Sakura kini sendirian. Di sebuah taman besar, dengan angin malam, dan dedaunan menguning yang berguguran.

Langkah Sakura membawa dirinya ke sebuah bangku taman. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di situ, di bawah sebuah pohon yang sudah hampir kehilangan seluruh daunnya. Tangannya bergerak memegangi dadanya, ketika tangis mulai menyeruak kembali.

"Sasuke...," ujarnya pelan, "...Sasuke-_kun_..."

Kau tahu, kadang ada masa di mana perasaanmu hanya bisa digambarkan dengan kata sesak dan sakit. Masa di mana seluruh dunia seakan berhenti berputar dan meninggalkanmu dengan rasa yang tidak nyaman itu. Membiarkan beratnya meninggalkan hati dan mulai merasuki pikiranmu; tanpa sadar membuatmu menangis. Dan dengan setiap helaan nafas yang tertahan, juga suara isak yang tidak bisa kau teriakkan, air mata itu seakan jatuh sebagai analogi. Akan rasa sakit, rasa lelah, rasa sedih, dan gemuruh-gemuruh lain yang bahkan tidak bisa diungkap dengan kata-kata.

Sakura hanya merasa itu tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan tangisnya saat ini.

Semua kenangan dan hal-hal yang terjadi padanya dan sekelilingnya kini berputar kembali. Semua berlomba, seperti saling susul menyusul, memaksa untuk diingat. Tapi dari sekian banyak hal yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya sebagai pelampiasan ekspresi tertahan, Sakura hanya mengingat satu hal. Satu nama.

"Sasuke..."

Ia bukan menangis karena kenangan buruk, bukan pula karena penyesalan. Sakura menangis karena malam itu, impian yang ia kira sudah ia kubur dan tidak akan muncul kembali malah memenangkan pendominasian kecamuk emosi di pikirannya. Harapan akan kembalinya sosok pria yang selalu ia rindukan, impian akan menjalani hari besar yang ia punya hari ini dengan pria itu. Tangisnya kini hanya penuh dengan rasa bersalah dan kata 'mengapa' yang tak berjawab. Rasa yang bahkan jauh melebihi lelah, sakit, dan sedih.

"Sasuke...-kun..."

Seperti hari yang ia jadikan kenangan terburuk, seketika itu ia hanya merasakan gelap mendadak.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Hari ini, ia menggerakan jarinya ketika aku dan Tenten membicarakan kau," Ino berujar.

"Benarkah?" ada nada naik yang terdengar dari tanggapan itu.

"Ya begitulah," Ino menjawab acuh tak acuh, "Karena itu aku memintamu segera kemari."

"Hn."

Ino memandangi sahabatnya yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan warna tosca yang biasanya cerah itu. Berbagai selang dan perlatan medis terhubung ke badan mungilnya, membuatnya terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, kau jaga dia baik-baik," Ino berkata seraya menunjuk ke arah pria yang duduk di samping ranjang tempat Sakura terbaring.

"Hn."

Segera setelah Ino berada di luar ruangan dan pintu tertutup, pria itu meraih tangan Sakura.

"Sakura...," panggilnya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku...," genggaman itu mengeras, "...ini _aku_, Sasuke."

Masih hening.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, "Ayah?"

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut gelap berjalan memasuki ruangan, "Kok ayah sudah pulang?"

"Hn. Kei."

Anak itu seperti tidak keberatan dengan tanggapan singkat dari sang ayah, ia berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang Sakura, memanjat naik dan mengecup keningnya.

"Hai, ibu," ujarnya pelan, "Hari ini, aku mendapat nilai sempurna di kelas praktek menyamar, bu. Kata _sensei_, aku mewarisi otak ayah."

Sasuke hanya menonton dalam diam.

"Oh iya, aku juga memetik ini di perjalanan pulang," anak bernama Kei tadi mengeluarkan beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna kuning cerah dari tasnya dan meletakannya di samping badan sang ibu.

"Apa, bu?" Kei mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang ibu, seakan ingin mendengarkan ucapan virtual, "Sama-sama, bu. Besok aku akan membawa bunga lagi."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, mengecupnya pelan.

Kei menatap ayahnya, sekali lagi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

"Ya, bu? Mm-hm, m-hmm. Oke!" Kei menyudahi 'percakapan' itu dengan melompat turun dari ranjang.

"Ibu bilang, aku harus ganti baju dan makan siang dulu. Ayah sudah makan?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Kau makanlah duluan."

"Baiklah," Kei membawa tasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, "Oh, ayah?"

Sasuke berbalik.

"Tadi ibu bilang, ibu sangat sangat sangat mencintai ayah, ia juga bilang, _arigatou_."

Seakan mendapat kejutan besar, nafas Sasuke tertahan. Ia tahu semua ucapan itu hanyalah khayalan anaknya akan sang ibunda. Tapi ia juga percaya, Sakura memang sangat mungkin mengucapkan hal itu.

"Hn."

Dengan tanggapan singkat itu, Kei berlalu.

Sakura sudah begitu lama tertidur. Begitu lama, hingga mungkin sudah tercipta banyak dunia di dalam tidurnya. Dunia di luar kenyataan, jelas. Kenyataan di mana ia sudah pernah menghadapi Sasuke yang kembali, di mana pada akhirnya semua penantiannya terbalas akan hari besar dan ia menjalankannya dengan pria yang ia mau, di mana ia dengan bahagia menjalani sembilan bulan akan harapan serta pada akhirnya melahirkan malaikat mungil yang ia panggil Kei.

Begitu lama, seakan ingin membuat pria yang ia cintai merasakan apa yang ia rasakan dulu. Lamanya menunggu, dan lelahnya berharap, juga sesaknya merindu.

Dan ketika ia bangun nanti, pria itu sudah kembali. Menyapanya dengan lembut, seperti apa yang selalu ia impikan. Tetapi kali itu, semua bukan hanya khayalan.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**


End file.
